organization30fandomcom-20200213-history
Archer
"A fool's hope resonates through each child beguiled by the star's caress. Against the conventions of base logic - with a wistful eye towards the sky - he stood bearded in brand" - Verse 7, Ardor Jonathan Arrow CODE NAME: Archer ''' "The Arrow of Acrimony" is a member of the Nameless 30. He was listed as a member of the now defunct Phoenix Force and Council of xXx. He is also known as Lolo. Archer is his given codename upon choice but he may also be called '''Ardor He is currently ranked IV and remains an active member of Absolute-X. Once a Hermit, then a Fuccboi and now a Hermit again, Archer has walked both sides of the Living Force. His mastery of the Arts is bested by no one (save for his longtime friend and mentor, Ascendance). He stars in the movie Mark of the Fuccboi. His Tekken character is Raven His character theme song is entitled "Where there's a whip, there's a way!" Personality Archer is THE loud compatriot among the ranks of the Nameless 30. In fact he is a close second to Vehemence, but differs in the sense that he doesn't sound like he's choking. Sharp and critical most of the time, he hasn't been watching his step lately. He has troubles with remaining chaste, and may quite possibly turn on the team he's batting for. He's a lady killer, known for the many gifts he bestows upon his lasses, willing to sacrifice even his Gundam fighting fighting robot. Role Archer is credited for creating the Organization Constitution, but given that nobody gives a damn about the rules, he joins Revenant in the useless document making team. He is also the Director of the Intelligence Division. His skills in the Organization usually involve being the voice of reason and the sometime pessimist of the group - skills not always appreciated, yet always necessary. Having gone through numerous experiences, Archer has become a de facto adviser for many of the Nameless 30's problems. History Project-X Era 1st age In the 1st age, he was recruited by Erudite at some point in the middle of that age. He received a moniker when Entropy handed them out. Originally called "Paramount", the name didn't quite fit him which was the same for many other members. After the 2nd rebranding, Paramount's chosen name of Archer became legitimate. 2nd age In the 2nd age, tensions with Vehemence grew and friendship with Erudite flourished. This lead to the imminent Trial of Vehemence and the formation of Sexy Juice box. 4th age In the 4th Age, Archer realized the need to expand the Organization's reach and consolidate its defenses. To that end he founded the Legion in order to create a semblance of expansion on the Organization's part. Though the Legion's senior members have gone on their own paths, they will not hesitate to heed the call once rung. Along with Arcane and Erudite, Archer was blessed with the Light in the beginning of the 4th Age; from the darkness rose a Sunbreaker, the first of many of his Order. With the Light in his hands he would, along with Arcane, bring blow after devastating blow against the enemies of the Last City. Their many exploits have allowed them to raise multiple Iron Banners across the system, and inspired themselves further to commit strikes against the enemy. Later on, after becoming an Iron Lord, Archer would reach the limit of solo play (as Arcane has decided to retire in the meantime) and begin limiting his activities to challenging the renowned Prison of Elders and assisting other Guardians in raising Iron Banners, whereas Revenant went on to became a Champion of the Elders, a Kingslayer and the Bane of Machines with Fireteam EST. Rangers Era From the time of his Induction to the beginning of the 5th Age (well beyond the Organization's intended operation time) also known as the New Era, Archer was a renowned Master of the Way of the Hermit. For a brief period of time he was even the Grandmaster of the secretive order. He was subsequently stripped of his title and gained amnesia when he fell off chairs. He has since been welcomed back into the Order, with his rank of Master restored. Archer has committed a blunder in leaking the database and exposing his god given name. ''' Relationships Revenant Despite his absence, Archer maintains contact with Revenant; more often than not their conversations are about Destiny, though they also digress from the norm and talk of matters in life that directly affect the Nameless 30. As it stands, Archer has placed himself under the tutelage of Revenant. The two both serve in Fireteam REDACTED as its most prominent leaders. Ascendance Ascendance and Archer are both fond of movies. They also share their distaste of certain ones, such as all the TF movies except TF4 which Archer loves oddly. Archer willingly follows the Way of the Hermit under Ascendance. Being Archer's commanding officer, Arlo is always putting him in line whenever he strays from the path. They work together to plan how to stop the Curious 7 whose villainy extends to desecrating the name of Arlo's favorite movie franchise. Archer has also never let Ascendance forget the dubious incident by the swimming pool, and almost always takes a shot at ridiculing the situation. Erudite For the longest time, Erudite has been Archer's closest companion; in times of war with Saboteur (STATUS REDACTED) Erudite has been there to weather the oncoming storm with Archer. In the Fourth Age, along with Enigma the trio built the Wall that served to guard the Nameless 30 against future assaults, and led the Legion, the group that safeguarded the Wall against more subversive threats. Puerile In the Era of the Hermits, Puerile and Archer stayed together. They often cause each other trouble but maintain a mutual watchful eye over each other. Puerile once rescued Archer when he was mistaken as a sex offender for performing questionable gestures. Those gestures were directed towards Puerile, who ignored him which lead to some random girl to mistake the gesture was directed towards her. Caught looking like a rapey dunce, Archer was taken into custody. Jin (and Eli) then had to rescue Archer when he was subsequently imprisoned in super max(pulan)imum confinement. Enigma Enigma and Archer share an odd dynamic that sees them bicker quite often. Though they often disagree, these differences are eventually set aside to make way for a stronger bond of friendship and brotherhood. Arcane Old Russia, the Moon, the wastes of Venus and Mars, and the Taken Dreadnaught have all borne witness to the havoc wrought about by the Arcane-Archer tandem. Though Archer may walk blindly into traps, make no mistake: just as easily he would pummel his enemies with the Hammer of Sol, Arcane will defend Archer with but a Stormcall. Labyrinthine Labyrinthine and Archer often cross paths with each other. Whenever they do, Archer would speak in innuendo. Of course that isn't as well received by Labyrinthine, the ever reliable straight man. That aside, Labyrinthine doesn't seem to be bothered by it as much as it should. As a loyal friend, he sticks to Archer and reminds him to stay wholesome always. Vehemence The things that they went through were deafening. As everyone here in the Organization is, these two were friends. They had very drastic opinions when it came to certain issues and became explosive for when one was too passionate and another was too moralistic. The were often at odds but agreed that despite it all, they do not hate each other. Abilities '''Eye in the Sky An ability that allows him to perceive the Truth, almost without fail. Beware his most perceptive gaze, as it is believed among the Nameless that this power allows Archer to simulate multiple possibilities and make reality any of his choosing Black Shield Though Archer is learned in many ways of Power, he practices only a few. Through his martial prowess, his combat strategy always consists of maintaining an unbreakable defense followed by relentless offense. This discipline incorporates the lessons Archer has learned during his time as a Sunbreaker. Thu'um The sole user of this ancient Power, Archer aims to master the Way of the Voice in order to supplement his role as Sunbreaker. Falling Off Chairs His ability to stand and balance himself in a chair is incomparable to him falling from or on them. Whether it's him standing up on one or him playing an innocent game of musical chairs, it'll always end with him shouting "SHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Sketchiest of Sketch Archer is a superb agent when it comes to gathering Intel. He is capable of finding information on anyone he comes into contact with should Project-X deem it necessary. Photography is a necessary skill for this which he also excels at. He has been enjoying photography way too much lately. Weakness 'Neck' In his encounter with a certain special concern, Archer unleashed a fury of impressive words and syllables. This, however, further enraged the demonic entity and lead to a surprise attack: the Neck Brace!!! Stunned by this, Archer was left defenseless against the evil entity's dishonorable attacks. He might walk away from this confrontation, but his pride will not. To this day Archer bears the mark of dishonor from his encounter with the Saboteur, and will stop at nothing in order to redeem it. Hands Grabbing archer by the hands subdues him and renders his will broken. He surrenders to this pleasure but will on occasion attempt to fight back. This fails him most of the time, which he probably knows. This leads many to believe that he wants to be gripped tighter. Bad movies To cripple Archer, one could easily show him Transformers by Micheal Bay. One of his many "hated" movies. Transformers: Age of Extinction however, he gave a 9/10. 'Logic' If Logic was a person, Archer would probably mate with it, considering his big fascination with the word. Logic however is something he desperately finds in all things. An obvious lack of logic often boggles Archer's mind as he usually lives with technical terms that he unnecessarily memorizes for reasons. Girls Elephant in the room it's true. Especially those with kids, as they are his age Quotes * "Razeeeerrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * "It's not creepy if they don't know about it." * "THE LOGIC DOES NOT COMPUTE!" * "OHHH SHIIIIIIIIIIT!" * "My dick is so small, even atoms are bigger by comparison" * "Doing IT in the field is a good idea, but we might attract the attention of other students" * "Prepare your anus" * "When there's a whip, there's a way" * "We've waited for far too long. Go now, while the window remains open" ~~ Archer in the Eve of the Day of Wrath * Archer: I still can't grab people's dicks in public ~~Cause for Archer getting reported * Enigma: "You guys are awesome" Archer: "Aw Jack... We love you too and we always have your back" ~~Archer bromancing * Archer: Arlo quite the silver-tongued devil. Ascendance: maybe silver tongued but not quite the devil, not yet. The devil is my arch nemesis. ~~ Silver Devil vs Arch-demon * Archer: Is this a challenge? When it comes to sketchiness, I will defend my title even if it means being sketchier than what's socially acceptable Erudite: ...That's not something to compete for. Revenant: ...Is that so? What about Luminosity the Dark Horse! ~~Archer claiming to be the best * Archer: "Tang*na I'm slowly becoming irresponsible. I'm afraid I've become..... C O M P L A C E N T. Pretty soon I'll start... C R A M M I N G" Puerile: Cramming your d*ck into wat? ha? Bastos! Erudite:....the fuck! ~~Archer sharing his dilemma * Archer: "'' No one sexually harasses my friends and gets away with it. The fucking fuck"'' Puerile: "Tai got away, he escaped to Guam" Archer: "Dafuq HAHAHA" ~~ Talking to Puerile about protecting his friends * Archer: "One day I will cash in on all my debts. Information comes at a price... Always remember that" ~Cough~ (Pussy whipped) Ascendance: " No information can be free. Susunod Archer will fix their plumbing" *insert 80's sfx ~~ Talking about debts with Ascendance * Erudite: Sige I won't message you the next time I visit. Bahala ka Archer: Hahanapin pa rin kita, kasi mahal kita....Tumitibok ang puso ko para sa'yo. Tumitigas ang etits ko para sa'yo. Erudite: (e.e) ....ew ~~Erudite and Archer moment